parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Harold Parody Collection From 1-9.
Here are some full parodies for TrainBoy43's Harold parody collection. Cast *Harold as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Bulgy as The Ringmaster *Spencer as Joe *Edward as Casey Junior *Rosie as Giddy Elephant *Molly as Prissy Elephant *Mavis as Catty Elephant *Elizabeth as Matiarch *Henry as Mr. Jumbo *Gordon as Mr. Stork *Duck, Donald, Douglas, Rusty, Luke, Bill, Ben, James, Percy, Whiff, Oliver, and Duncan as The Storks *Smudger as Skinny *Troublesome Trucks as The Clowns and The Guards *Arry, Bert, Den, Dart, Splatter, Dodge, D261, Diesel 10, D199, Devious Diesel, Paxton, Norman, Sidney, Max, Monty, Smudger, Bear, D7101, and Bertram as Pink Elephants *Duke as Jim Crow *Skarloey as Crow with Glasses *Rheneas as Crow with Hat that's Missing the Top Part *Sir Handel as Fat Crow *Peter Sam as Little Crow *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could), Belle, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Caroline, Elizabeth, Madge, Flora, Caitlin, and Millie as The Other Female Elephants Special Guests For Some Crossovers The Routsabouts, Inspired By NickyHelp's Roustabouts Crossover *The Broomsticks, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Casey Jr, Kimba, The Smurfs, The TUGS Characters, The Theodore Tugboat Characters, Yen Sid, Mickey Mouse, Mario, Luigi, Donald Duck, Yoshi, Johnny, and Toots as The Workers Pyramid of Pachyderms Falls, Inspired By Sampea CAML'S Pyramid of Pachyderms Crossover *Mario as Mickey Mouse *Luigi as Donald Duck *MeeMee as Tillie *Tails as Pinocchio *AiAi as Chip *Rayman as Tack *Ly the Fairy as Princess Yum Yum *Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Aku Aku as The Vultures *Sonic as Jiminy Cricket *Agent Ed as Boy Pink Elephants on Parade, Inspired By Filip Zebic's Pink Elephants on Parade Crossover *Globox as Tim Lockwood *Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia as The Chipettes *Agent Ed as Rabbit *Amy, Cream, and Rouge as The Powerpuff Girls *Tom and Jerry as Sonic and Tails *Spike and Tyke as Original Sonic and Tails *Tiger as Pluto *Mr. Bean as Lumiere *Tanya, Jasmine, Yum Yum, Penlope Pitstop, Alice, and Toodles as Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity *Hardy as Wreck It Ralph *Laurel as Fix It Felix Jr *Ethel as Vanellope *Cuddles as Romeo *Giggles as Juliet *Ten Cents as Roger Rabbit *Hercules as Eddie Valiant *Casey Jr as Basil of Baker Street *Johnny as Dr. Dawson *Princess Peach as Dorothy *Yoshi as Dorothy's Dog *Hugo and his Family as The Ice Age Characters *Gromit as Patrick *Wallace as Spongebob *The Shrimpers as The Heffalumps and Woozles *Peter Griffin as Donald Duck *Gumball as Jose Carioca *Indiana Jones as Panchito Pistoles *Luke Skywalker as Mushu *The Stormtroopers as The Wolf Hunters, The Rhino Guards, The Elephant Guards, and The Hippo Guards *Darth Vader as Crococaptain *The Mr. Men Characters as The Dawn Patrol *The Goons as The Powerpuff Girls Villains *The Robot Pirates as The Marching Cards *The Dantinis as The Blue Bad Guys *WereHog Tom as Dark Sonic *Deers as The Albert Einsteins *Shaggy Rogers as Timon *Casey Jones as Pumbaa *Goblins as The Grand Duke of Owls' Minions *Golbin King as The Grand Duke of Owls *Dexter as Plucky Duck *Stickybeard's Pirates as The Cobras *The Bandits as The Spiders *Emmet as Mickey Mouse *Lois Griffin as Daisy Duck *Wyldstyle as Minnie Mouse *Casey Jr as Eddy *Toots as Ed *Johnny as Edd *Cat as Tigger *Dog as Roo *Shaun as Cogsworth *Ten Cents as Bugs Bunny *Lillie Lightship as Lola Bunny *Fred Jones and Batman as Romeo and Juliet's Fathers *The Weasels as The Cy Bugs *President Buisness as Discord *Rayman as Flint Lockwood *Ly the Fairy as Samantha "Sam" Sparks *Salem as Steve *Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zip, and Zug as The Weasels *Montana as Honest John *Tootle as Gideon *John Crichton as Jacquimo *Ursula as Nightmare Moon *Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook *Luigi as Captain *Mario as Captain K'nuckles *Homestar Runner as Scooby Doo *Pom Pom as Pichu *Top Cat as Ichabod Crane *Waffles as Ichabod's Horse *Jim Hawkins as Yakko Warner *Mr. Blik as Wakko Warner *Princess Daisy as Dot Warner *Cerberus as Frankenstein *Gordon Quid as Dracula *The Alley Cats as The Monsters *Pinocchio as Jimmy *The Seven Dwarves as The Party Guests Parodies *Harold - Part 1: Edward leaves the town. *Harold - Part 2: When Gordon delivers Harold, Edward arrives at the town. *Harold - Part 3: The Roustabouts with a Crossover. *Harold - Part 4: The Parade. *Harold - Part 5: Thomas helps Harold out. *Harold - Part 6: The Pyramid of Pachyderms goes up, but falls, and breaks everything apart, with a crossover. *Harold - Part 7: The Foolish Freight Cars sing. *Harold - Part 8: The Evil Villains on Parade with a Crossover *Harold - Part 9: When I See An Elephant, Harold Flies, and The Ending Credits. Trivia *When Harold charges toward the gap and falls off, Thomas orders him to stop and look out, but fails when Harold hits the ball. As Harold says 'Uh-oh.', Spencer orders everyone to look out, while Thomas yells 'It's going to fall!'. After a huge fall, Ly finds Rayman okay, while Sonic finally sees Percy hurt, until Agent Ed, worried, starts to put Percy in a wheelchair. *The engineer, who pilots Edward, is Casey Jones from The Brave Engineer (1950), as seen in Four Fabulous Characters (1957), Good Morning, Mickey! (1983), Sing Me A Story With Belle (1999), and American Legends (2002) Category:TrainBoy43